


Magic Wand [fanart]

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT you wanna see a drawing of emma and regina and a hitachi? probably yes? here it is.





	Magic Wand [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/gifts).



 

I don't know what to say about this other than I drew it and I hope you like it and I am SO EXCITED to read @gaypanic's fic!!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663585/chapters/36384903 /p>

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
